Битва за Баку
Османская империя 30px АДР |combatant2= 30px Бакинская коммуна 30px Диктатура Центрокаспия Великобритания |commander1= Нури Киллигиль Мюрсель-паша |commander2= 30px Григорий Корганов 30px Яков Багратуни 30px Докучаев Лионель Данстервиль |strength1= |strength2= |casualties1= |casualties2= 180 человек |casualties3= }} Битва за Баку — боевые действия между Кавказской исламской армией под командованием турецкого генерала Нури-паши Киллигиля и вооружёнными формированиями Азербайджанской Демократической Республики, с одной стороны, и вооружёнными формированиями Бакинской коммуны, а позднее — Диктатуры Центрокаспия и поддерживавшего их британского экспедиционного корпуса под командованием генерала Л. Данстервиля,L. C. Dunsterville. From Baghdad to the Caspian in 1918. The Geographical Journal, Vol. 57, No. 3 (Mar., 1921), pp. 153—164The Diaries of General Lionel Dunsterville 1911—1922 с другой, за контроль над городом Баку в 1918 году.HistoryNet. World War I: Battle for Baku Предыстория 2 (15) ноября 1917 года, спустя неделю после падения Временного правительства в Петрограде, в Баку был сформирован Бакинский совет рабочих, крестьянских и солдатских депутатов (Баксовет), который возглавил большевик Степан Шаумян. В апреле 1918 года Бакинский Совет в результате кровопролитных событий и при поддержке вооружённых отрядов армянской партии «Дашнакцутюн» утвердил свою власть в Баку, после чего был сформирован Совет народных комиссаров, получивший известность в советской историографии как 26 бакинских комиссаров. Для Советской России огромное значение имела бакинская нефть, поэтому перед Шаумяном ставилась задача обеспечить её бесперебойные поставки в Россию. При этом российские большевики были готовы поделиться нефтью и с Германией, что не устраивало Англию. Силы сторон Бакинская коммуна 21 декабря 1917 года исполком Бакинского совета принял решение о создании Красной гвардии. Первые её отряды были созданы в Чёрном городе и Балаханах.Мехман Сулейманов. Армия Азербайджана (1918—1920). — Баку, 1998, с. 30 В феврале 1918 года в отрядах Красной гвардии в Баку насчитывалось уже 3500 человек.Кадишев А. Б. Интервенция и гражданская война в Закавказье. — М., 1960, с. 28 По данным Народного комиссара по военным и морским делам Г.Корганова, вооружённые силы Бакинской коммуны к 22 мая 1918 года состояли из 19 стрелковых батальонов общей численностью до 18 тысяч человек и одной кавалерийской сотни. На вооружении имелось три горные пушки и четыре мортиры. Снарядов было мало, патронов было около 9 миллионов. Кроме того, в процессе формирования находились ещё две кавалерийские сотни. В состав вооружённых сил коммуны входил также небольшой по численности 4-й Московский летучий отряд.Лудшувейт Е. Ф. Турция в годы первой мировой войны 1914—1918 гг. Военно-политический очерк. — Москва, 1966, с. 208—209 По данным английского генерала Данстервиля, численность войск Красной армии составляла около 10 тыс. человек. Азербайджанская Демократическая Республика Первые попытки создания национальных мусульманских вооружённых формирований были предприняты ещё в конце 1917 года. Постановлением Закавказского комиссариата от 11 декабря 1917 года было принято решение о формировании Мусульманского (Азербайджанского) корпуса.Мехман Сулейманов. Кавказская исламская армия и Азербайджан. — Баку, 1999, с. 36 Согласно этому постановлению, корпус должен был формироваться на добровольных началах. Командиром Мусульманского корпуса был назначен генерал-лейтенант Али Ага Шихлинский. Штаб корпуса располагался в Тифлисе. Структура формируемого корпуса была следующей: 1-я и 2-я пехотные дивизии четырёхполкового состава, отдельная кавалерийская бригада трёхполкового состава, 1-я и 2-я артиллерийские бригады, конно-горная батарея, два артиллерийских парка и сапёрный батальон.Мехман Сулейманов. Армия Азербайджана (1918—1920). — Баку, 1998, с. 50 Формирование корпуса предполагалось проводить на всей территории Азербайджана, в том числе и в Баку. 24 февраля 1918 года в Баку из Тифлиса, с целью формирования первого стрелкового полка, прибыл штаб 1-й мусульманской пехотной дивизии во главе с генералом Талышинским.Мехман Сулейманов. Кавказская исламская армия и Азербайджан. — Баку, 1999, с. 22 По прибытии в Баку, прямо на вокзале, все чины штаба были арестованы большевиками.А. Стеклов. Армия мусаватского Азербайджана. — Баку, 1928, с. 4 Вскоре, однако, под давлением возмущённой мусульманской общественности, офицеры-мусульмане были освобождены, но находились под жёстким контролем большевистских властей. Русские офицеры штаба продолжали содержаться под арестом, на них оказывалось давление с целью принудить их перейти на службу в формируемые воинские части Бакинского совета. Единственному офицеру штаба дивизии, чудом избежавшему ареста, полковнику Константину Коноплеву удалось встретиться с генералом Талышинским. По приказу командира дивизии он с большим трудом добрался в Тифлис, где доложил о происшедшем командиру Мусульманского корпуса генералу Шихлинскому. В результате, приказом по Мусульманскому корпусу от 11 марта 1918 года штаб 1-ой пехотной дивизии был переведен в Шамаху, где ему в дальнейшем предстояло формировать первый стрелковый полк.Мехман Сулейманов. Армия Азербайджана (1918—1920). — Баку, 1998, с. 53—55 Приказом также были определены пункты формирования других частей корпуса (Елизаветполь, Куба, Нахичевань, Агдам, Ленкорань и т. д.) Формирование Мусульманского корпуса осложнялось, однако, отсутствием офицерского состава, особенно офицеров-мусульман (русские офицеры составляли 65 % командного состава). Практически не было и рядового состава. Из воспоминаний бывшего командира корпуса генерал-лейтенанта А. Шихлинского: Мы не имели достаточного числа офицеров, говорящих на азербайджанском языке, а будущий контингент солдат совершенно не понимал русского языка. У нас не было ни одного унтер-офицера, ни одного солдата старой службы, с которого могли бы брать пример новые контингенты…''Али Ага Шихлинский.'' Мои воспоминания. — Баку, 1944, с. 187 Мусульманский корпус был сформирован к концу апреля 1918 года, при этом полностью были сформированы только штаб корпуса и штабы двух пехотных дивизий при незначительном числе личного состава. Начальником штаба корпуса стал генерал-майор Евгений Меньчуков, командиром первой пехотной дивизии — генерал-майор Талышинский, второй пехотной дивизии — генерал-майор Усубов. По данным Е. Ф. Лудшувейта, вооружённые силы АДР на конец мая 1918 года состояли из Татарского и Шекинского конных полков неполного состава, двух стрелковых рот (600 штыков), частично из бывших турецких военнопленных, и 250 офицеров, предназначавшихся в качестве командного состава для будущих азербайджанских формирований. Кроме того, имелось шесть горных 76-мм орудий и одна четырёхорудийная полевая батарея.Лудшувейт Е. Ф. Турция в годы первой мировой войны 1914—1918 гг. Военно-политический очерк. — Москва, 1966, с. 210—211 По свидетельству турецкого генерала Нури-паши, численность вооружённых сил АДР была крайне невелика, причём офицеров было больше, чем рядовых. По его словам, Мусульманский корпус насчитывал всего 1000 человек, причём половину из них составляли бывшие турецкие военнопленные.Мехман Сулейманов. Кавказская исламская армия и Азербайджан. — Баку, 1999, с. 108 Кавказская исламская армия По данным Тадеуша Свентоховского, численность Кавказской исламской армии составляла от 16 до 18 тыс., из которых турецкие военнослужащие составляли лишь треть, а остальные были в основном азербайджанскими ополченцами, которым недоставало военной подготовки.Tadeusz Swietochowski. Russian Azerbaijan, 1905—1920: The Shaping of a National Identity in a Muslim Community. Cambridge University Press, 2004. ISBN 0521522455, 9780521522458, стр 130 По данным генерала Данстервиля, Кавказская исламская армия насчитывала в своих рядах около 12 тыс., из которых половина была военнослужащими регулярной турецкой армии, а другая половина состояла из мусульман Южного Кавказа. Кроме того, по словам Данстервиля, в рядах Кавказской исламской армии было много русских офицеров, которые присоединились к ней в целях борьбы с большевиками и недопущения занятия Баку немцами.L. C. Dunsterville. The Adventures of Dunsterforce. London, Edward Arnold, 1920. pp. 167—168 Начало наступательных операций Турецкое командование приступило к подготовке операций в Закавказье с конца января 1918 года''Лудшувейт Е. Ф.'' Турция в годы первой мировой войны 1914—1918 гг. Военно-политический очерк. — Москва, 1966, с. 166. 3 марта 1918 г. Советская Россия подписала Брестский мир, по которому, в частности, Турции отходили населённые грузинами и армянами области Батума, Карса и Ардагана, аннексированные Россией в результате Русско-турецкой войны 1877—1878. Турецкие войска после длительного перемирия, длившегося с 5 (18) декабря 1917 г., перешли в наступление. 11 марта пал Эрзерум. thumb|left|300px|Наступление турецких войск в 1918 г.В апреле части VI турецкого армейского корпуса (командующий Якуб Шевки-паша) перешли русско-турецкую границу 1914 года''Лудшувейт Е. Ф.'' Турция в годы первой мировой войны 1914—1918 гг. Военно-политический очерк. — Москва, 1966, с. 174. 5 апреля турки заняли Сарыкамыш, отбросив части Армянского корпуса генерала Назарбекова к Карсу. На юге части IV турецкого корпуса 7 апреля заняли Ван. На приморском направлении турецкие войска подошли к Батуму''Кадишев А.Б.'' Интервенция и гражданская война в Закавказье. — М., 1960, с. 48. Руководство операцией по взятию Баку было возложено турецким командованием на Нури-пашу, который 4 мая прибыл в Тебриз, а оттуда с группой офицеров — в турецкие части, действовавшие в направлении Улуханлы — Казах. Здесь ему была придана 5-я Кавказская дивизия (командир Мюрсель-паша), которая продвигалась в направлении Казах — Акстафа. По прибытии дивизии в Елизаветполь (Гянджу), на её базе планировалось сформировать Кавказскую исламскую армию под командованием Нури-паши. С правого фланга, со стороны Джульфы и Тебриза, Кавказскую исламскую армию должны были поддерживать части I армейского корпуса (командующий Кязым Карабекир).Лудшувейт Е. Ф. Турция в годы первой мировой войны 1914—1918 гг. Военно-политический очерк. — Москва, 1966, с. 209—2210 25 мая 1918 года передовые части 5-й Кавказской дивизии вступили в Елизаветполь (Гянджу). В тот же день из Евлаха туда прибыл Нури-паша с группой офицеров (будущим штабом) и приступил к формированию Кавказской исламской армии.Мехман Сулейманов. Кавказская исламская армия и Азербайджан. — Баку, 1999, с. 106 28 мая была провозглашена независимость Азербайджана, а уже 4 июня правительство АДР заключило договор о дружбе и сотрудничестве с Турцией, согласно которому Турция обязывалась «''оказывать помощь вооружённой силой правительству Азербайджанской Республики, буде таковая потребуется для обеспечения порядка и безопасности в стране''».Азербайджанская Демократическая Республика (1918—1920). Внешняя политика. (Документы и материалы). — Баку, 1998, с. 16 16 июня правительство АДР переехало из Тифлиса в Гянджу, а спустя три дня постановлением правительства на территории Азербайджана было введено военное положение.Азербайджанская Демократическая Республика (1918—1920). Армия. (Документы и материалы). — Баку, 1998, с. 16 thumb|Нефтяная установка в Баку, обстрелянная во время боёв 6 июня 1918 года Народный комиссар Бакинского СНК по военным и морским делам Григорий Корганов отдал войскам Бакинской коммуны приказ о наступлении на Гянджу.Firuz Kazemzadeh. Struggle For Transcaucasia (1917—1921), New York Philosophical Library, 1951 Большая часть солдат и практически все офицеры являлись этническими армянами, поддерживавшими или являвшимися членами партии дашнаков. Одним из командиров Красной Армии был дашнак Амазасп, который принимал участие в партизанской войне против турок и для которого мусульманин был врагом уже только потому, что он мусульманин. По признанию одного из армянских большевиков, своими реквизициями, презрительным обращением и беспричинными расстрелами, мотивировавшимися только национальной ненавистью к мусульманам, армянские командиры Красной Армии создавали негативное отношение к Советской власти, поэтому в этих условиях предпринятое наступление на Гянджу было ошибкой. Национальный совет Азербайджана обратился за военной помощью к Турции, которая задействовала в этих целях Кавказскую исламскую армию под командованием Нури-паши, в состав которой вместе с прибывшими 5-й Кавказской и 15-й Чанахгалинской турецкими дивизиями вошёл Мусульманский корпус, сформированный правительством АДР. В боях под Геокчаем 27 июня — 1 июля 1918 года части Кавказской исламской армии разбили 1-й Кавказский корпус Красной армии. Фронт начал приближаться к Баку. Правительство Советской России пыталось убедить Германию остановить наступление турецких войск. Из телеграммы В. И. Ленина И. В. Сталину: Сегодня, 30 июня, получено сообщение от Иоффе из Берлина, что Кюльман имел предварительный разговор с Иоффе. Из этого разговора видно, что немцы согласны принудить турок прекратить военные операции дальше брестской границы, установивши нам точную демаркационную линию. Обещают не пускать турок в Баку, но желают получать нефть. Иоффе ответил, что мы будем строго придерживаться Бреста, но вполне согласны с принципом давать, чтобы получать. Обратите сугубое внимание на это сообщение и постарайтесь передать его Шаумяну поскорее, ибо теперь есть серьёзнейшие шансы удержать Баку. Часть нефти, конечно, мы дадим.Телеграмма В. И. Ленина И. В. Сталину. В. И. Ленин. Полное собрание сочинений, том 50. стр. 109 Сталин исполнил указание Ленина, отметив в письме Шаумяну, что «немцы, соглашаясь оставить за нами Баку, просят уделить некоторое количество нефти за эквивалент. Мы эту „просьбу“, конечно, можем удовлетворить». Эти переговоры подтверждаются германским генконсулом в Тифлисе Фридрихом фон Шуленбургом: «Представляется сомнительным, чтобы туркам вообще удалось взять Баку; вероятно — и это было бы желательно — они потерпят там от большевиков основательное поражение. Если мы полюбовно договоримся с большевиками, то нефтяные источники Баку и тамошние запасы попали бы в наши руки в целости и сохранности. Если последние, вопреки ожиданиям, будут вынуждены покинуть город, то они подожгут весь Баку и тем самым ни турки, ни мы не сможем воспользоваться запасами нефти».Цит. по: Пипия Г. В. Германский империализм в Закавказье в 1910—1918 гг. М.: Наука, 1978. С. 130. Однако поняв, что у Германии нет реальных возможностей повлиять на ситуацию в регионе, турецкое командование продолжило наступление на Баку. Пытаясь спасти положение, большевики пригласили из Персии бывшего царского офицера полковника Лазаря Бичерахова, который ещё в начале 1918 года сформировал в Персии небольшой отряд (около тысячи человек), состоявший на службе у англичан. 7 июля Бичерахов прибыл в Баку вместе со своим отрядом и вступил в состав Кавказской Красной армии. В тот же день начались бои за Кюрдамир, продолжавшиеся три дня и закончившиеся поражением войск Бакинского совета. Смена власти в Баку thumb|Солдат-армянин возле 4-дюймовой гаубицы Поражения в боях против Кавказской исламской армии, острый продовольственный кризис в Баку и недовольство политикой Бакинской коммуны привели к смене власти в городе. Правительство бакинских комиссаров было не в состоянии самостоятельно переломить ситуацию, а необходимого военного подкрепления из Советской России не поступило в связи со сложным положением на других фронтах. По словам американского историка профессора Фируза Каземзаде, к маю 1918 года Баку был «большевистским островом в антибольшевистском море». Население города составляло четыре неравные группы. Самая крупная из них — мусульмане (азербайджанцы) — не желала оборонять Баку от своих собратьев, наступавших на город вместе с турецкими войсками. Армяне, составлявшие вторую группу, были намерены оборонять город любой ценой из страха перед турками и азербайджанцами. Третьей группой были русские, не принадлежавшие к партии большевиков, — монархисты, меньшевики, кадеты и эсеры. Они боялись турок и симпатизировали Антанте. И наконец, самой незначительной по численности группой были большевики. Они собирались удерживать Баку как можно долго, чтобы снабжать Советскую Россию нефтью, но отказывались принимать помощь англичан. 20 июля части Кавказской исламской армии выбили войска Бакинского совета из Шемахи, а спустя неделю подошли к Баку на расстояние 16 км. По мере успехов Кавказской исламской армии настроения в пользу приглашения английских войск усиливались. Оппоненты правительства — блок социалистов-революционеров, меньшевиков и дашнаков — на чрезвычайном заседании Бакинского совета 25 июля предложили резолюцию «О приглашении в Баку англичан и образовании власти из представителей всех социалистических партий», которая была принята большинством голосов. Из телеграммы Шаумяна Ленину от 27 июля: Положение на фронте ухудшается с каждым днём.. В шемахинском направлении наши войска отступили до Баку и переформировываются по линии железной дороги. Войска, угрожаемые с севера на пирсагатском направлении с юга, со стороны Сальян, отступили до ст. Алят. Положение крайне серьёзное… После принятия резолюции атмосфера в городе крайне напряжённая. Запахло гражданской войной. Английская помощь под большим сомнением, но резолюция за их приглашение окончательно деморализовала армию и дезорганизовала тыл, увеличив опасность сдачи города. Чтобы спасти Баку для России, необходима скорая помощь войсками из России. Настоятельно прошу принять все меры для немедленной переброски регулярных воинских частей. Против нас воюют регулярные турецкие войска, имеются германские инструктора.Шаумян С. Г. Избранные произведения. — М., 1958, т. 2, 1917—1918 гг., с. 368—369 Большевики отказались от участия в коалиции и на заседании 31 июля заявили о сложении своих полномочий. Таким образом, власть в Баку перешла в руки Временной диктатуры Центрокаспия. left|thumb|Армянские солдаты Большевистское руководство Баксовета в новой ситуации сочло для себя опасным оставаться в Баку. 31 июля комиссары вместе с большевистскими вооружёнными отрядами и имевшимся в их распоряжении вооружением погрузились на пароходы, чтобы выехать в Астрахань, которая находилась в руках большевиков. Однако вечером того же дня по приказу правительства Диктатуры Центрокаспия отчалившие пароходы были задержаны и возвращены в бухту, а Шаумян — арестован, но вскоре во избежание столкновений с большевиками отпущен. Диктатура Центрокаспия назначила военным министром генерала Якова Багратуни, а командующим войсками — генерала Докучаева.Г. А. Хетагуров. Правда о генерале Бичерахове Однако новая власть в Баку также была не в силах остановить Кавказскую исламскую армию. Деморализованные войска Диктатуры Центрокаспия терпели поражение за поражением. 30 июля 1918 года Бичерахов, осознав бесперспективность военных действий против азербайджано-турецких сил, ушёл со своим отрядом в Дагестан. Начальник штаба полковник Аветисов выступил за немедленную капитуляцию. Армянский национальный совет собирался поднять белый флаг, однако под давлением Центрокаспия отказался от этого намерения, в надежде на прибытие британских войск.Микоян А. И. Так было. — М.: Вагриус, 1999. Прибытие английских войск 250px|thumb|Мемориал памяти турецких солдат, павших в боях за Баку Выход России из Первой мировой войны создал для Антанты большие проблемы. Англичан очень беспокоила возможность установления немецкого или турецкого контроля над нефтяными месторождениями в Баку и дальнейшего продвижения войск противника в Среднюю Азию, что создало бы угрозу британским колониям в Индии и соседних странах.Percy Sykes. The British Flag on the Caspian: A Side-Show of the Great War. Foreign Affairs, Vol. 2, No. 2 (Dec. 15, 1923), pp. 282—294 Поэтому было принято решение направить в Тифлис миссию во главе с генерал-майором Лионелем Данстервиллем с целью оказания помощи в организации отпора турецким и немецким войскам. Однако после того, как немцы заняли Тифлис, планы англичан изменились. Теперь для них основной задачей стало установление контроля над Баку. В январе 1918 года генерал прибыл в Багдад, где начал формирование воинского контингента. В середине февраля отряд во главе с генералом Данстервилем прибыл в Энзели. Однако этот город в то время контролировался большевиками, которые не захотели принять англичан. Генерал был вынужден перебраться в другой иранский город — Хамадан, а затем обосновался в Казвине. Получив приглашение от руководства Диктатуры Центрокаспия, обратившихся к нему за помощью в обороне Баку, Данстервиль начал переброску своих сил в Баку из Энзели, где большевики были отстранены от власти и арестованы. 270px|left|thumb|Мемориал памяти английских солдат В связи со сложным положением на фронтах Первой мировой войны, Британия не могла выделить на кавказскую экспедицию крупные силы. Общая численность английского контингента составила около 1000 человек, в чьём распоряжении находилось несколько броневиков и два аэроплана Martinsyde G.100. 4 августа в Баку прибыла первая группа военнослужащих под командованием полковника Стокса. 17 августа в Баку из Энзели на корабле «Президент Крюгер» прибыли основные силы англичан во главе с Данстервилем. В тот же день бакинские комиссары предприняли ещё одну попытку отъезда в Астрахань. Однако вышедшие из Баку семнадцать (по данным Данстервиля, тринадцать) пароходов с красноармейцами, вооружением и военным снаряжением были окружены около острова Жилого военной флотилией «Диктатуры Центрокаспия» и насильно возвращены в военный порт, где большевистские части были разоружены, а позднее на этих же судах отправлены в Астрахань. Правительство Диктатуры Центрокаспия было не в состоянии содержать в тюрьмах такое большое число большевиков, но также и не хотело их присутствия в городе. Суда были разгружены на причале у арсенала; по словам Данстервиля, среди грузов оказалось не только военное снаряжение, но большое количество ценных предметов домашнего обихода, что по мнению Данстервиля свидетельствовало о том, что утверждения большевиков о необходимости вывоза военного снаряжения, пригодного лишь для военных целей, были всего лишь прикрытием для грабежа города.L. C. Dunsterville. The Adventures of Dunsterforce. London, Edward Arnold, 1920. Бакинские комиссары и другие большевистские активисты во главе с Шаумяном были арестованы и заключены в тюрьму. Диктатура Центрокаспия решила предать их военно-полевому суду за дезертирство. Конференция заводских комитетов приняла резолюцию о поддержке Диктатуры Центрокаспия, объявив комиссаров «предателями и врагами народа», которые в трудный момент оставили фронт, пытаясь увезти с собой оружие, военное снаряжение и продовольствие, необходимые для обороны. По словам Каземзаде, в конце лета 1918 года бакинский пролетариат, судя по всему, действительно отвернулся от большевиков. Данстервиль поднял на своем корабле флаг Российской империи, однако к нему сразу пришли представители местного революционного комитета, чтобы выяснить, не является ли он контрреволюционером. Данстервиль ответил, что он не является контрреволюционером, однако он также и не революционер, и поэтому не поднимет красный флаг. В качестве компромисса стороны сошлись на том, что на корабле будет поднят перевёрнутый российский флаг. Судя по всему, местные революционеры не знали, что перевёрнутый российский флаг будет флагом Сербии, и таким образом в течение всего пребывания в Баку на главном корабле британцев развевался сербский флаг. В связи с малочисленностью британского контингента генерал Данстервиль полагал, что его основная роль должна заключаться в повышении боевого духа войск, оборонявших Баку. Данстервиль заявил представителю армянского комитета, что англичане не в состоянии нести единоличную ответственность за оборону города, поскольку вынуждены держать войска и на других фронтах, и что удалённость от Багдада, при отсутствии железнодорожного сообщения, затрудняет снабжение британских войск. Местное руководство, со своей стороны, ожидало прибытия крупных британских сил, способных взять на себя оборону города, и было крайне разочаровано малочисленностью британского контингента. В то же время Данстервиль был неприятно поражён полной небоеспособностью войск Диктатуры Центрокаспия, которые состояли по большей части из армян. Дисциплина практически отсутствовала, приказы командиров не выполнялись, и подразделения самовольно оставляли позиции, когда им этого хотелось, забирая с собой оружие. Данстервиль описывает в своем дневнике случай, когда, получив приказ идти на фронт, в полку провели митинг, чтобы решить, выполнять его или нет. 70 % солдат проголосовали за то, чтобы не выполнять, а тогда оставшиеся 30 %, которые хотели идти на фронт, открыли по ним огонь. Пули летали вокруг одного из английских броневиков, командир экипажа которого связался с командующим и сказал: «Если они не прекратят стрельбу, я открою огонь по ним по всем». На что командующий ответил: «Пожалуйста, сделай это». Штурм Баку Турецко-азербайджанские войска тем временем вплотную подошли к Баку. Из сообщения штаба войск Диктатуры Центрокаспия от 6 августа: 4 августа после пятидневного упорного боя наши войска отошли на последний гребень возвышения, лежащего за г. Баку. 5 августа с рассветом, овладев высотой Патамдар, турки стали спускаться к Биби-Эйбату и постепенно его занимать. Другая их колонна подошла к Биби-Эйбату со стороны сел. Шихово. На окраине Биби-Эйбата завязался горячий бой, который окончился отходом наших войск на гребень, окружающий Биби-Эйбат с севера и востока, и к Баилову, то есть к окраине города…Азербайджанская Демократическая Республика (1918—1920). Армия. (Документы и материалы). — Баку, 1998, с. 197—198 15-16 августа сражения в районе Биби-Эйбата, Патамдара и Волчьих ворот приняли затяжной характер . 26 августа Кавказская исламская армия атаковала позиции англичан у грязевого вулкана. Англичане четырежды отразили атаки, но, не получив помощи от армянских подразделений, вынуждены были отойти. По словам Данстервиля, это была очень решительная атака, и если бы эти позиции занимали силы Центрокаспия, город был бы взят. По данным Данстервиля, в этом бою погибло 3 офицера и 70 британских солдат. В тот же день турецкие войска выдвинулись из Новханы и атаковали высоту к востоку от Бинагади. Англичане отправили туда из Дигях своё подразделение, однако, прибыв в Бинагади, те обнаружили, что армянские солдаты бежали со своих позиций. Англичанам удалось отразить атаку, потеряв 10 человек, но 31 августа они были вынуждены с боями оставить Бинагади. thumb|300px|Парад армии Азербайджанской Демократической Республики. 29 октября 1919 г. Возмущенный дезертирством войск Диктатуры Центрокаспия, в то время как англичане гибли, обороняя город, Данстервиль направил гневное письмо Докучаеву. Тот пригласил английского генерала на военный совет, где Данстервиль заявил, что, поскольку никто кроме англичан не воюет, дальнейшее сопротивление бесполезно, поэтому англичане покидают город, а диктаторам будет лучше обсудить с турками условия сдачи города. Но руководство Диктатуры Центрокаспия запретило англичанам покидать город, угрожая открыть по их кораблям артиллерийский огонь. Тем временем командование Кавказской исламской армии вело подготовку к решающему штурму. 8 сентября на бакинский фронт прибыли части 15-й Чанахгалинской дивизии в составе 5541 рядовых и 191 офицера.Мехман Сулейманов. Армия Азербайджана (1918—1920). — Баку, 1998, с. 132 10 сентября в расположение войск, для руководства наступлением, прибыл генерал-лейтенант Нури-паша. Основной удар должна была наносить 5-я Кавказская дивизия Мурсал-паши, в состав которой входили 9-й, 10-й, 13-й Кавказские пехотные полки, 56-й пехотный полк, артиллерийский полк и вспомогательные части. В состав 15-й дивизии полковника Сулейман Иззет-бея входили 38-й пехотный полк, 106-й Кавказский полк, дивизион артиллерии и вспомогательные части. В состав этой группировки войск вошли также Татарский (подполковник Нух-бек Софиев) и Лезгинский (подполковник Хосров Мирза Каджар) конные полки бывшего Отдельного Азербайджанского корпуса. В состав Южной группы войск полковника Джамиль Джахид-бея вошёл 4-й стрелковый полк и три конные сотни того же корпуса. По данным Лудшувейта, турецкое командование сосредоточило на подступах к Баку группировку сил 5-й и 15-й дивизий неполного состава, общей численностью 10 тысяч штыков при 40 орудиях.Лудшувейт Е. Ф. Турция в годы Первой мировой войны 1914—1918 гг. Военно-политический очерк. — Москва, 1966, с. 254—255 Спустя несколько дней арабский солдат, дезертировавший из турецкой армии, сообщил, что 14 сентября Кавказская исламская армия начнет штурм города. Англичане мобилизовали на позиции всех, кого могли, но они не знали, с какого направления будет наступление. На рассвете 14 сентября турецкая артиллерия начала обстрел оборонительных позиций со всех направлений. Турецкие войска прорвали оборону города у Волчьих ворот и заняли высоты над городом. Попытки англичан остановить их не увенчались успехом. Увидев, что турки прорвали его последний рубеж обороны, Данстервиль решил, что дальнейшее сопротивление бессмысленно, и приказал своим кораблям готовиться к отплытию. Воспользовавшись затишьем, английские войска под покровом темноты погрузились на корабли и в 11 часов вечера вышли в море. Заметившие их корабли Диктатуры открыли огонь, но британцам удалось уйти. Вскоре правительство Диктатуры Центрокаспия также бежало из города. Остававшимся на свободе лидерам большевиков удалось добиться освобождения находившихся в тюрьме бакинских комиссаров, которые и вышли в море на пароходе «Туркмен». Вначале судно взяло курс на контролируемую большевиками Астрахань, но в связи с недостатком топлива направилось в Красноводск, где комиссары были арестованы местными эсерами и расстреляны. 15 сентября 1918 года в Баку вошли части Кавказской исламской армии. Азербайджанская Демократическая Республика (1918—1920). Армия. (Документы и материалы). — Баку, 1998, с. 199—200 В плен были взяты 36 офицеров (17 армян, 9 русских и 10 грузин) и 1651 солдат (1151 армян, 383 русских, 4 англичанина и 113 человек других национальностей).Мехман Сулейманов. Кавказская исламская армия и Азербайджан. — Баку, 1999, с. 356 16 сентября в предместье города состоялся парад частей 5-й Кавказской и 15-й пехотной дивизий. Парад принимал командующий группой армий «Восток» Халил-паша.Мехман Сулейманов. Армия Азербайджана (1918—1920). — Баку, 1998, с. 138 17 сентября 1918 года правительство АДР переехало из Гянджи в Баку. Хронология событий См. также * Резня армян в Баку (сентябрь 1918) Примечания Ссылки *ИА REGNUM. Станислав Тарасов, Дмитрий Ермолаев: Закавказье в дни Смуты: Первое правительство Азербайджана в Гяндже (1918) Баку Категория:Операции и сражения Гражданской войны в России Категория:Сражения Первой мировой войны Категория:Сражения в Азербайджане Категория:Сражения Великобритании Категория:Сражения Турции